


Sweet Sixteen

by Udunie



Series: Roll-A-Porn [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Modification, Dubious Consent, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: Stiles rubbed a hand over his face.It was so stupid. The notion that omegas had to prove their fertility and parenting skills by giving their first heat to their family was ridiculous. He hoped he wouldn’t end up bonded to an Alpha who valued that sort of thing.





	Sweet Sixteen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is my second Roll-A-Porn fic! I got the following:
> 
> d4 - 3 - dub-con  
> d6 - 5 - Underage  
> d8 - 4 - Stiles/Sheriff  
> d12 - 6 - Mpreg  
> d20 - 13 - body modification
> 
> First things first: I've tagged this extensively. If you don't like it, don't read it. Or if you do, don't come and complain that you need brain bleach.
> 
> Sadly unbetaed, so forgive my sins.

Stiles stared at the screen, trying to belatedly reply to his nana wishing him a happy sixteenth birthday. He should have replied a week ago, but well, there was a line in there that he didn’t have a good response for...

_ ‘I hope you will have a lovely first mating! Tell your old man that I want great-grandchildren!’ _

It was a stupid, outdated tradition. He knew that. His dad knew that. They’ve talked about it - stilted and uncomfortable - and Stiles knew he didn’t have to do it. 

But. It was  _ tradition _ , and small town California wasn’t as enlightened as most people liked to think… And his father was an elected official.

Stiles rubbed a hand over his face. 

It was so stupid. The notion that omegas had to prove their fertility and parenting skills by giving their first heat to their family was ridiculous. He hoped he wouldn’t end up bonded to an Alpha who valued that sort of thing.

Still. The thought of… Of mating with his dad filled him with a strange mix of emotions. It was his  _ dad _ . But on the other hand… A small part of him could almost imagine how happy his dad would be if there were children around the house, if it would be full again and not the empty shell it had been since his mother died.

Would it be so bad? He was a spazz anyway, and it wasn’t like there were Alphas lining up to mate him, at least… at least he knew that his dad would be good with him. He would show him the ropes and take care of him properly.

Right?

“You still up, kiddo?” his dad asked, poking his head into his room. 

“Nope, just getting to bed,” Stiles said, hurriedly closing his laptop. “G’night, dad!”

His father shook his head with fond exasperation.

“It’s almost midnight son, I know it’s Friday, but try to get some sleep?”

“Sure thing, daddy-o!” he said, jumping into bed. He could get up later to play something. Or maybe not. He’d been feeling queasy all day.

“Goodnight, Stiles,” his dad said, turning off the lights. 

Despite his best attempts to stay awake, Stiles was out cold in two minutes.

***

He woke up an hour later, sweaty and shivering. He felt feverish and… 

Oh shit. 

Fuck. He was supposed to get his next heat in two months, not right now. Stiles shifted in his bed, trying to reach the glass of water on the side table, and stopped dead in his tracks. Just the small movement was enough to make the back of his pajamas soak through with slick.

Shit, this was bad. 

Should he… Stiles clenched his eyes shut. The mere thought of his dad sleeping a room away made him dizzy with something too close to  _ want _ . 

He didn’t understand what was happening. His heats were never like this before, they never felt so urgent and demanding. 

No. No, he had to… He had to stay put. That always worked before. He just had to stay in bed, jerk off a few times and if he was lucky it would be all over by Sunday afternoon. He wouldn’t even have to miss school.

Except everything felt so much  _ worse  _ now. He couldn’t explain it, but even just touching his cock made him want to weep with frustration. He needed… he needed something and he didn’t dare think about what that was.

His pants were sticking to him uncomfortably. 

Stiles got up, slowly, his joints aching like he had a fever. Just to get out of them, just to be more comfortable. But, before he realized what he was doing he was standing in the door of his dad’s room.

His father always slept lightly - the result of too many late night calls - and he woke up immediately now too.

“Stiles?” he asked, sounding groggy. Even his voice was enough to make him shudder.

His dad sat up in the bed and then froze, probably smelling the heat rolling of his son.

“ _ Oh, damn, _ ” he groaned.

“D-dad, I’m sorry,” Stiles told him, leaning against the doorway. He wasn’t sure how long he could stay standing. His body felt like jelly.

“No, no it’s okay, kiddo,” his dad said hurriedly, shimmying to the edge of the bed and pausing. “Do you…? What do you want?”

And wasn’t that the question? Stiles’ brain felt foggy and slow and like he wasn’t in control anymore. A part of him, a part that felt unfamiliar, but still  _ him  _ was screaming with desperation. Stiles didn’t know how not to give in to it.

“I need… daddy, I need you,” he said finally, his voice breaking. He wanted to cry.

His father bit off a course, but was on his feet in a second, crossing the room. There was no more hesitation in his movements as he pulled Stiles close.

He smelled warm and familiar and like a balm to Stiles’ frayed nerves.

“Yeah, okay, kid. You’re fine, I’ve got you.”

Stiles nuzzled into his chest, feeling himself relax despite the heat burning up his insides. His dad kissed his brow, carefully reaching down to slip a hand into the back of Stiles’ pajamas, making him shiver. 

“Shh, it’s alright, I just need to check how far along you are,” he said. His fingers were gentle as they made their way between Stiles’ asshcheeks, circling his hole slowly before one pushed inside. “Shit, you’re already so open… I wish we’ve caught this earlier.”

Stiles whined. He knew it wasn’t his fault, but the thought of letting his father down was crushing.

“Hey now, it’s fine. Everything is completely fine, baby boy,” his dad said, slowly starting to pump his finger into Stiles’ ass. “It just means we don’t have much time to ease you into things.”

Stiles could barely hear him. He was shaking, and soon enough his hips started moving, trying to push back into that single finger working in him. He could feel his dad smiling against his temple.

“That’s right. That’s my sweet boy, just let yourself enjoy it. I will take care of everything else.”

His dad walked them back to the bed, tutting when Stiles immediately started moaning as soon as he pulled his hands away. 

He carefully but quickly got them both out of their clothes, and then Stiles was on the bed, enveloped in his father’s scent. He wanted to bath in it, he wanted it to be soaked into his pores.

His stomach twisted painfully, and he curled in on himself with a cry.

“Damn, okay,” his dad said, slipping into the bed behind him. “I’m sorry, baby. It will go away as soon as we’re knotted, I promise,” he murmured.

Stiles moaned, long and loud and pathetic as his dad lined up is cock with his drenched, dripping hole and pushed inside, slow and steady.

It didn’t hurt; he slid in without resistance, if anything, Stiles’ opening was sucking him in, making his dad moan.

He put his hands around Stiles, holding him close, and he couldn’t do anything but clutch at his father’s arms.

“That’s it, baby boy, you will be okay now,” he said, a bit breathless, his voice colored with a growl.

Stiles imagined how his first mating will be, many, many times, but never like this. He never even dreamed that it would be his father, fucking into him carefully with long strokes that filled him with warmth and a need for more.

He lost himself in the motion, rocking into ever thrust, moaning whenever his dad’s cock rubbed his insides  _ just  _ right. It almost seemed like only a few seconds passed when he felt something hard and huge at his hole, pressing against his sensitive, sloppy rim.

“There it is,” his dad said quietly into his ear, kissing his lobe. “I need you to relax now, baby boy, I need you to let my knot in.”

Stiles shuddered, licking his dry lips. He already felt like he was made of mush, he didn’t know what else to do.

But his father seemed to understand him, even without words.

“It’s okay. I need you to push. Can you do that for me? Can you push a little for your daddy?”

Stiles moaned. His dad’s hands were rubbing at his front; his chest, his belly. It felt so nice. Yeah. Yeah he could do that.

“O-okay, okay, daddy I will try…”

His dad squeezed his middle.

“That’s my good boy.”

Stiles closed his eyes and pushed when he felt that weight settle against his hole again. His father kissed his neck, putting more strength behind his hips as he pressed forward.

There was a second of - no, not pain -  _ discomfort  _ as he was stretched beyond what he thought possible, and then the knot slipped inside, locking them together.

Stiles went blind for a second, everything getting too much and too good. It felt like he was so full he had no space left inside himself for air.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, baby boy. You’re okay. Breathe for me?”

Stiles did, because that was his dad, and he would… he would do anything for him.

***

Stiles didn’t know when he fell asleep. Didn’t even realize he did.

All he knew was that he was warm and comfortable and sore in a way that made him hum in satisfaction.

“Hey there, kiddo,” His dad murmured, rotating his hips a bit. They were still knotted. Or maybe again, he couldn’t remember. 

There was a grayish light filtering in through the curtains. 

“Hey dad,” he croaked, rubbing his face against his father’s arm that his head was pillowed on. 

He didn’t feel so crazed anymore. He felt sated. Still, the panic he expected was nowhere to be found. He felt… blissful. Like he was where he was supposed to be.

His father kissed his neck, making him shiver and then hiss when his own arm brushed against his chest. He wanted to check what was wrong, but his dad was faster, gently pushing his hands away and palming Stiles’ front.

Oh. 

His pecs felt hot and tight and itchy, and when he looked down he could see that they were swollen, the skin flushed. His nipples were darker and sort of… plum.

The feeling of his father’s calloused fingers dancing over them made his eyes roll back into his head. It was like fire, licking over his insides and making his cock twitch.

“W-wh…?”

His dad chuckled, petting his budding breasts, massaging them.

“I would like to think you’ve learned about this in school,” he said.

Stiles blinked, trying to think. Swollen brea… Oh. 

He swallowed. Again, he expected panic. Again, it didn’t come. What came instead was a small, bright burst of joy at his core. It was hard to believe it - he didn’t know the change would be so sudden.

His dad tweaked one of nipples lightly, pulling a moan from his lips, making his ass tighten around his father’s girth.

“You’re just like your mom,” he said, sounding fond and…  _ proud _ . “She was the same; the first time we mated, we knew in hours that she was pregnant with you.”

Stiles closed his eyes. Her memory didn’t feel painful now, it felt sweet, and knowing that he was following in her footsteps and making a family with his father made him happy.

He shifted, pulling his dad’s hand closer around himself.

At least now he knew what to reply to his nana.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
